


Not the Journey, but the Destination

by englishmajor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: But theres action, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slightly non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishmajor/pseuds/englishmajor
Summary: As winter approaches in New York, Alec and Magnus face their fair share of the challenges that come with it. Some turn out to be more serious than others.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 8





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I finally worked up the courage to start writing and get posting! This is actually an old story I wrote many years ago, when I was a fan of the Mortal Instruments books, and I'm now taking bits and pieces of it to edit and mold into a new story for you to read and hopefully enjoy! Please excuse any errors in canon, as I watched some of the Shadowhunters show and haven't read the books in a while, so things may get mixed up from time to time. 
> 
> We're kind of playing it by ear as we go, but hopefully I'll have chapters out semi-regularly, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Now, let's begin!

“Where did you say the flour was, Magnus? Magnus.”

“Hm.” 

The High Warlock of Brooklyn looked up from the scroll in his hands. It was an old thing, ancient as far as they go he supposed. It was about as interesting as last week’s business section in the paper as far as Magnus was concerned, but being 402 years old meant you remembered languages others didn’t (or at least he was supposed to). And being High Warlock meant an obligation to use that knowledge when the clients came calling. Most of his work as the weather began to cool in the beginning of the winter months came down to translation, seeing as no one cared to be out in the cold performing more involved magic around town. 

Winter was a time for research and recuperation, preparing for everything to wake up again as Spring came forth and new problems arose like weeds to be dealt with. Magnus often found himself holed up in the flat for days on end working through scripture, as well as brushing up on his own research, making sure he still remember which herbs did what, and why, seals he hadn’t used in the past years but might need for the coming. 

It was less of a hassle for the crisis-control aspect of his title, but infinitely more tedious and time-consuming.

“Nevermind, I found it.” Alec’s voice cut through his musings again.

“Sorry, I was examining gibberish, what did you say?”

In lieu of repeating himself, Alec was already reaching for the large bag atop the shelf, slowly inching it towards the edge with his fingertips in an effort to get a good grip on it. Magnus watched for a few seconds, amused, before a snap of his fingers brought the bag to his left hand. Setting down the scroll he stood and placed his right around Alec’s waist, pulling him in until their shoulders bumped.

“I’ll get that, why don’t you fetch the sugar, Sugar?”

Alec chuckled, twisting out of the soft hold and snatching the dry ingredient from the Warlock’s well-manicured hand.

“That’s cute, how many have you used that line on?”

Magnus feigned a hurt look,

“Believe it or not, you’re the first to ever have the honor of making waffles beside me in the kitchen.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec walked over to the lower shelf on the other side of the kitchen, and returned, sugar in hand, with a measuring cup and the mixing bowl. He scooped a cup of the flour and a half of the sugar into the big bowl, and began to whisk it. Magnus watched on as he cracked each egg against the side of the granite countertop with practiced ease, dropping them into the dry mix, followed by a cup of milk and a dash of vanilla. 

It all felt so domestic, a word Magnus never thought he would associate with his flat. Comfortable, sure. Well-decorated of course, and certainly lively where his sense of hospitality and love for parties was concerned. But in the quiet hours, when it was just him and the Chairman, he wasn’t sure he would have ever called the flat a home. There was something so permanent about the way Alec occupied this space, their space, as Magnus hoped they would call it eventually. More often than not Magnus found himself looking around remembering areas of the house where small moments were had. Alec’s favorite spot on the couch, where he had been falling asleep with his legs in Magnus’s lap as they finished the season finale of The Crown. The umbrella-stand by the door they’d knocked over running home from a particularly nasty rainy day, sopping wet and panting against the door frame after Alec had suggested they race home sans-portal to see who was faster. Even now, he would probably remember that exact spot on the counter where those pale hands had struck each egg against the lip of the granite.

Especially as he was now pushing the Shadowhunter up against that same spot in an effort to distract him from the lumps in the mixing bowl.

“Please don’t use another corny pick up line involving our breakfast ingredients.”

“Seems like I’ve already picked you up just fine without one, hm?”

Wrapping his hands on either side of Alec’s hips, Magnus hoisted him up until he was sitting on the countertop. Pressing forward again until he stood between Alec’s legs, he lifted his chin to give the Shadowhunter a quick peck on the cheek.

Alec’s hands came up as if to push him away, but he seemed to think better of it and instead reached for the waffle-maker that was plugged in a few feet away heating up. Leaning over he turned the dial on the timer to five. Straightening back up he wrapped his arms next around the Warlock’s shoulders.

“A time limit? I can work with that, Dear.” Magnus chuckled.

He leaned in and started running his nose along Alec’s long pale neck, which he was about eye level with. Turning inward he fanned light kisses along his way, and Alec shivered as the dark stubble caught with each touch of his lips. Finally Alec tilted his head down and met Magnus in a kiss. It was deep, but without any real heat behind it. They kissed lazily, as you would on a Sunday morning. With an exhale they broke apart and Magnus let his head fall back into the crook of Alec’s neck. He sighed as Alec ran his fingers through the short hairs at the base of his neck, one of his favorite spots, and he instinctively wrapped his arms firmly around Alec’s waist, pulling him closer. Alec’s cheek rested gently atop his head as he said,

“You were up late with that scroll last night, are you tired?”

“Nothing some food won’t fix, and perhaps a coffee as well.” 

Loosening his grip, Magnus ran his hands up and along Alec’s back, kneading slowly and gently. 

“We’ve both been having some late nights lately hm?”

Alec’s work dipped, similarly to Magnus’ own in the winter. Many consistent problems with lesser demons slowed, as creatures sought warmer weather or hibernated in more rural caves and forests upstate. The colder weather brought its own set of challenges though, creatures that thrive in the cold taking charge, Fey becoming restless and aggressive in a bid to swap their Changelings for human counterparts, lest their sickly offspring not survive the winter months. Territorial disputes as meetings moved indoors were less common, but prevalent in the older buildings around town. But truly boring and unpleasant were the late night patrols as the temperature dipped lower and lower. Alec came around some nights last year, late and chilled to the bone, and pressed his icy fingers into Magnus’ neck, mumbling about the vicious cycle of the weather cooling, fewer Mundanes being out and about, and as a result more small concentrated attacks on the lone wanderers with few witnesses. 

Alec merely grunted in response as Magnus worked on a slight knot in his left shoulder.

“Think you could get a weekend away from The Institute this month? I know this gorgeous little chalet over in Montana, private community, views for days. a little quiet for my taste but it’s breathtaking with the snow fall. I think you’d like it there.”

“I’m getting cold just thinking about snow.”

“Nothing a crackling fireplace and a few blankets can’t fix.”

Alec smiled softly as he went in for a kiss, and rested their foreheads together afterwards.

“That sounds really nice, Magnus. I’d love to go.”

Magnus just hummed in agreement, and went in for one more kiss. 

As if on cue, the waffle timer rang out through the kitchen, startling the pair, and earning a screech from the Chairman, who had made his way into the kitchen for his own breakfast. 

“Oh hush, you.” Magnus tutted affectionately to the cat. Stepping backwards he allowed Alec to hop down from the counter and begin to pour the batter into the waffle-maker. He scooped up the cat in his arms and made his way towards the pantry where the cat food was kept.

Once the cat was settled at his dish, the two sat down to their own meal, complete with freshly-squeezed orange juice and bare feet interlaid underneath the table for warmth.

“You cook as good as you look, handsome.” Magnus winked between bites of waffle.

“Oh hush, you.” Alec shot back with a laugh.

As they chewed, Magnus thought through his calendar for a good weekend to block out for the trip. He was booked solid for the next two, but the weekend of New Year’s Eve would work if he pushed off his annual celebration extravaganza to the next weekend. 

Alec wolfed down his plate, clearly hungrier for a meal than he’d seemed a few minutes ago. With a glance down at his watch he stood up and gathered his dishes.

“Didn’t realize it had gotten so late. I’ve got to get back for the weekly debrief.”

With his dishes in the sink Alec padded around the apartment gathering his things, gear and weapons, and coaxing his hair as best he could into something more presentable than the bed head it was. As he laced up the heavy black boots at the door, Magnus walked over and waited for him to stand back up.

“Anything interesting to debrief on?”

“No, just the usual, discuss numbers, demographics, any new turf wars. Boring stuff.”

Alec rose from tying the last knot and let Magnus pull him into one last lingering kiss. Separating Magnus took in the blush dusting the Shadowhunter’s cheeks, taking one more mental snapshot to get him through the rest of that scroll today.

“Get home safe, Alexander.”

“I’ll text you.”

And with that he was gone.

‘Yes,’ Magnus thought. New Year’s Eve would do quite nicely.

.//////////////////.

As Alec exited the building, a small crow jumped from the ledge over the awning and glided past him. Getting a good look at the tousled hair and soft smile on his face, the crow picked up speed again and retreated to its roost atop the neighboring complex. Pecking at a seal carved into the stone of the ledge, the bird waited for confirmation that the connection had gone through. Slowly, the seal began to glow until it shimmered a soft amber in the shadow of the ledge.

“Speak,” A smooth voice crackled through the lines of the seal.

“Observance complete, Master.” The bird reported telepathically.

“Well done, Shiska. And you’ve confirmed their relationship?”

“Yes, sir. They are most certainly courting.” 

There was a pause in the voice on the other end, as though it were mulling over the information. Then, casually it sounded off again.

“Anything else, before you return to your post?”

“I will continue to monitor the building and its surroundings for further developments.” 

“Very good, check in once more at sunset for further instruction.”

The bird’s feather’s ruffled lightly at the praise, but shaking off the feeling, it chittered once in confirmation at its Master’s orders. Scraping its long black beak through the center of the seal, the light faded from it and the sound cut off.

Pulling its wings in tight to ward off the chill, the crow nestled in towards the corner of the ledge, and settled for a short rest.


	2. It was Pie Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Central Park is lovely on a Sunday. Some Sundays, at least.

As Alec jogged up the steps to the Institute, he checked his backpack to make sure the notes from the briefing last Monday were still in the manila folder he’d brought with him to Magnus’ apartment last night.

Usually he would have finished his notes at home before heading over last night, but now that Magnus had set aside a desk and lamp for him in the spare bedroom there was no reason for him to hole up in the Institute’s library anymore, especially with the heat dropping as quickly as it was this year. 

This however, meant he had to be extra diligent with remembering to bring the files he took there back home with him, to avoid any, unpleasant inquiries about 'where he could have possibly', left them. 

Not that anyone would give him a hard time about staying at the apartment to his face (barring Jace), but he’d rather not give them a reason to talk in the first place. 

Things were getting easier, now that he didn’t have to hide his relationship with Magnus. Easier to talk about him without clamming up for fear of exposing them. No excuses needed for where he’d spent last night, or why there were smatterings of aquamarine glitter on his left cheek after a night out with his siblings at Pandemonium. He never had to control the absent minded urge to reach for the Warlock’s hand whenever they were in public company, and while he still considered himself a private person by nature, he never wanted to suppress that urge again.

Talking to his parents was, tense still, and he didn’t quite know what to make of it, what with how little they were around to discuss things like that. But even that had become a guilt he was open to bearing as time went on, no matter how deeply it cut him at times.

Magnus had been patient with him over the last year, and Alec didn’t want to undermine that patience, even if it meant going against his parent’s silent opinions.

As he approached the big ironclad doors, they swung open to reveal Jace, in all his glory, twirling his stele between his fingers as he looked his brother over. 

“Cutting it a bit close, don’t you think?” He said as he eyed the folder in Alec’s hands.

“I’ve still got seven minutes before we start?” Alec raised an eyebrow as he turned to slip past his Parabatai.

“Yeah, but for someone who’s always fifteen minutes early as a rule, seven minutes early is basically your equivalent of late.”

“It’s a little early in the morning for an inquisition, don’t you think?” Alec said as he made his way through the hallway to the meeting room.

“Love changes people! No Inquisition necessary.” Jace replied with a bow, Alec laughed and picked up a pencil from the cup on the center desk as he began to draft talking points. 

“You’ve got flour all over your ass by the way. In case you were wondering.”

The pencil in question was promptly thrown across the room, smacking against Jace’s chest, and he caught it with one hand while raising a finger to point, offended at the show of hostility.

“Hey now, just trying to look out for your virtue.”

“No good deed goes unpunished, hm?”

They both chuckled as Alec began to pat the flour from the back of his pants. 

Alec appreciated that his siblings supported him the way they did, even if it was a bit much sometimes. If anything, his relationship with the two of them had improved tenfold now that he wasn’t so concerned with hiding a piece of himself from them.

And while he didn’t approve of it, he could live with the occasional teasing about his love-life.

.///////////////////////////.

As the meeting wrapped up, Shadowhunters filed out in groups to return to their rooms and talk in smaller groups about their plans for the week.

“Sneaking back to Magnus now?”

Alec was about to respond before a voice from down the hall cut him off.

“No one’s going anywhere, a friend of mine reported a trio of Raveners under a bridge in central park, South-Eastern corner. They haven’t attacked anyone, so we’d better get a move on before they do.”

Isabelle was standing in the foyer, tying her hair up with an elastic as she looked between her brothers.

“I should have known better than to expect a lazy Sunday.” Jace grimaced as he jogged out to grab his blades and gear.

Alec followed and before long they were leaving the Institute and heading North for Central Park. The weather was brisk, but warm enough every time the sun managed to peek through gaps between the tall Midtown buildings. The few trees lining every occasional block were still dropping the last of their leaves to the ground as gusts of wind swept through the air. The late autumnal effect of a previously warm November became more evident once they reached Central Park, where entire piles of brown foliage sat below branches of the Oaks and Maples throughout the expansive setting. For a second the trio slowed to a brisk walk, Jace taking a deep breath in as they consulted Isabelle’s phone to determine which bridge they were actually looking for.

“Gapstow bridge. That’s gonna be pretty risky. Lots of tourists around on a Sunday looking for the skyline view.” Isabelle mused.

“Yeah, it’s not quite cold enough to get rid of the warm weather crowd yet. But they could have moved since the last sighting. The crowd might be a better cover for us to approach without being singled out.” Jace agreed as he unsheathed one of his blades checking it over.

Alec listened on, thinking about a good plan of approach. The Glamour would mitigate any visual distress for onlookers, but on the off chance a random Mundane had the Sight, much less the unfortunate possibility of one being on the wrong end of a Ravener, he wanted to be as discreet as possible. If they could ward the demons away from the heavily populated bridge without drawing attention to themselves immediately, they would have a clearer area to act on. Suddenly an idea struck him.

“If we seal the bridge with two holy marks we could force them to scatter. We’d have to split up to cover both ends of the bridge, but it would draw the action away from the busiest area.” 

Isabelle and Jace turned to him, focusing in on what they assumed would be the default plan.

“The one risk would be that we can’t be sure which direction they’ll scatter towards, but their aversion to the marks will force them out of their human bodies. We’ll be able to see them coming.” He continued.

“How are we splitting up then?” Isabelle interjected.

“I think it’s best if you two take the left side and I take the right-“

“But-“ Jace immediately countered.

“Listen. You’re both limited to close combat with the seraph blades and Izzy’s whip. If all three came towards you you’d have to wait until they were right on top of you to strike, meanwhile I’ve got my bow and a blade, I can strike sooner from farther away if more than one approaches my end, and then take care of a second at a closer range.” 

“Okay, sounds like that’s what we’re going with.” Izzy conceded, “But Jace and I should set up closer to the bridge, and you get in place a little farther back so we have time to come help if you get more than one.”

“Sounds good to me.” Jace said shaking his arms and hands out to loosen them up. “Can we get to it then?”

Izzy and Alec crept down to the underside of the bridge and set to putting a holy marking on both sides of the arches, while Jace kept watch for movement leaning casually against the foot of the bridge. After being secured, the symbols they began to glow softly, confirming that they were active. The two then jogged up to see whether anyone, or anything, came sprinting off the structure. 

Sure enough, with an unearthly grown two pedestrians up towards the top of the round arch stumbled, and with one look at each other they parted ways, their faces splitting open into horrifying quadrant flaps as they fled from the painful feeling. Alec watched as Izzy and Jace quickly took care of the one on the left, Jace managing to run it through its midsection before it could finish fully transforming. With a crack of her whip, Izzy kept it in place as it thrashed around, slowly succumbing to the wound as it fizzled out of their plane of existence, and into a puddle of ichor and dust.

Alec pulled an arrow from his quiver and set up to take out his own target coming down the right side, already transformed back into its disgusting insect-like true form. As he lined up his shot, he thought back to the information they had received from Izzy’s contact. As he let the arrow fly he pondered.

‘The report mentioned three. But only two left the bridge...’

As he looked over to see whether the third had come down to Jace and Izzy after their first, something sharp sliced at his right shoulder, still bent backwards from firing the first arrow off. He dodged the second swipe rolling down onto his left knee and throwing his bow to the ground he reached for his seraph blade with his right hand. He looked up at a sopping wet Ravener raising on its hind legs for another strike. 

“It came up from underneath!” Jace shouted as he and Izzy pushed through the crowd atop the bridge towards him.

Rolling away again from a snap of its long pincers, Alec winced as he landed on his shoulder, and realized he wouldn’t be able to swing his blade with his right arm. Taking a handful of dirt and grass from his spot on the floor, he chucked it at the demon’s face and as it pulled back with a screech he placed his blade in his left hand and rose up, coming down on it with a finishing blow across the top of its head. Jace slowed his pace as they approached the dying creature on the ground, Isabelle following close behind. 

“It’s like they smell worse every time they crawl back out of Hell.” Jace remarked as he used his jacket to wave away the stench of the black ichor surrounding the disintegrating corpse.

“You alright?” Isabelle motioned to the rip in Alec’s jacket shoulder, slowly becoming damp with blood. 

“It looks worse than it is, I think.” Alec groaned as he tried rotating his arm, eventually hissing when the motion pulled at the gash. “I wouldn’t say no to an iratze though, if you’re offering.”

"Hold still.” She said as she pulled out her stele. He turned around and removed his jacket. Jace walked off to grab his bow, which had landed a few feet away in the grass on the bank of the river. 

Alec stayed upright as she lifted his shirt from the back and looked the cut over. “I don’t think it hit any ligaments or muscle, but it’s a pretty hefty flesh wound.”

To be safe, she carved in two iratzes and watched as they slowly began to stem the bleeding. “Should be fine if you rest it for the night.” She said as she slipped her stele back into its holster at her hip.

“Thanks, Iz.” Alec sighed as the heat began to spread through his shoulder and back, and the pain lifted slightly. Shrugging his jacket back just over his shoulders, they made their way back to the Institute to file a report on the battle and its outcome.

As they walked, Alec pulled out his phone and fired off a quick text to Magnus.

\- Hey

Almost immediately the reply popped up on his screen.

\- Hey yourself  
\- I was wondering when that ‘made it home’ text was coming.

They stopped off at Izzy’s favorite coffee shop, and Alec stayed outside as the others went in to grab cups for themselves.

\- Sorry, had to prep and got tied up after the meeting. 

\- Everything alright? - He could hear the casual concern in Magnus' voice, knowing that 'tied up' could mean anything from 'Church got loose again' to 'The Apocalypse started up'.

\- Yeah, just a few demons in Central Park. We took care of it.

\- Just a few I’m sure  
\- Still coming for dinner tn?

Alec pulled his jacket in a little closer with his left arm as he typed out a reply.

\- Yeah  
\- That alright?

\- More than  
\- I’m thinking Indian 

\- Sounds great, see you then

\- til then xoxo

Snorting at the hugs and kisses, Alec pocketed his phone and waited for Isabelle and Jace to emerge from the bustling crowd inside the shop. When they came out, Isabelle pushed one cup of hot black coffee into his cold hands, and they continued on towards the Institute. Jace flexed his fingers over the two cups in his hands, one for Clary, Alec assumed, and let the steam waft up from his cup over his nose as he inhaled.

“When do you think we’ll get the first snow?” He mused as they approached the doors.

“Simon said it looked like we’d get more than usual this winter.” Izzy replied. “And with the temperature dropping steadily for as long as it has, he said we could be getting snow by next weekend.”

“That’s great,” Jace said lowly as he held the coffee cups closer to his chest, “Just great.”

As they pulled the double doors shut behind them, Alec nodded towards their rooms.

“You guys go ahead and clean up, I’ll file the report.”

“If you insist!” Jace called as he was already turning the corner to the library to drop one of his coffees off, assuming that’s where Clary was. She had been holed up as of late, similarly to Magnus, Alec thought, researching rune designs for a textbook she wanted to put together as part of a training manual. She hadn’t specified a deadline for the first draft, but she’d asked Alec to give it a once over when she finished compiling the information, which he assumed would be sometime in February. 

Alec made a mental note to check in with her sometime this week about her progress.

As he set to work filing their report for this morning, he thought quietly of Indian food.

.//////////////.

“Why do I give you a key if you never use it?”

Magnus gave the Shadowhunter a once over as he opened the door to the apartment, and was happy to see he had remembered to pick up the take-out. The small restaurant only employed Mundanes, so Magnus wanted to avoid using magic to transport their food, lest they watch an order disappear before their eyes from the take-out window. Luckily it was directly along the route Alec usually took to his place in Brooklyn.

“Sorry, force of habit. But my hands are a bit full here in my defense.” Alec said, as he leaned in for a quick kiss in the doorway. 

Magnus took the two bags from his hands and ushered him inside, he set them down on the counter and motioned towards the dining room where he’d put out two place settings. Alec washed his hands at the kitchen sink and shrugged off his jacket as Magnus took the food out and made sure everything he ordered was present and accounted for.

“I think you’re going to like this place, I tried it a few weeks ago on its opening night and it was packed, you wouldn't believe how long my Chicken Tikka took to come out.” 

Magnus snapped plates over from the cupboard and began dishing out food, making sure to give Alec an extra piece of naan with the curry, it was his favorite. 

“And lord knows you need the calories, running around all morning like that.” The Warlock said as they sat down to eat.

They ate in relative silence, hungry enough that chatting could wait. Alec had forgone lunch in favor of a nap, so he helped himself to seconds after the first plate. Magnus watched as he favored his non-dominant side, putting his plate on the counter and leaving his right arm hanging as he scooped rice with the left.

“Did you think about what you’d like to do for your birthday next week?” Alec said as he sat back down.

They had a nice system down after a year and a half of tweaking it. Alec disliked surprises, Magnus was just too hard to surprise. It was easier to ask for a baseline of how to day ought to go, and then plan something from there. It didn't make what they came up with any less special. For Alec’s birthday this year he spent the day with his siblings, who then dressed him (much to his chagrin) and brought him down to a jazz club Magnus had rented out for the night in West village (of course the owner owed him a favor or two for taking care of a hex on one of his sons.) But instead of a party it was just the few of them, along with Clary, Simon, and a few others they had since become close with over the last year or so. 

Magnus always preferred to throw his own birthday party, so Alec planned on taking him somewhere for the day, and then letting him loose to celebrate himself that night. He was already dreading the ensuing hangover.

“I’ve got the day blocked out for us, so you have free reign,” he smirked. “Around 10 I’ll kick off the festivities for the night, I’m thinking Moroccan-themed. I’ve already got the invitations ready.” He snapped and the cardstock was in Alec’s hand, detailing the time ‘10pm – When I say so’ and place, as well as a strict instruction that the invitation be presented, with some form of identification, upon arrival.

“I’m hoping to avoid any disruptions by unwanted guests this time. The fight that broke out last year shattered one of my favorite urns.”

Alec laughed at the memory. He’d had to act as bouncer, strange and out-of-place as he'd felt, and throw out the two werewolves responsible for the mess. He couldn’t remember how it started, but Magnus had been furious at their distinct lack of party etiquette.

“Not that I don’t love the occasional party-crasher,” he mused as he looked up from his plate and straight into Alec’s eyes.

“The cute ones, that is.” He finished, his mouth eventually curling up into a cat-like grin. 

Alec’s fork paused, he thought back to the moment Magnus was referring to, back when they’d first met that August. It felt so far away now, but the moment had cemented itself into Alec’s brain. A faint blush rose to his cheeks thinking about it, and what felt like hours later he realized they were still maintaining a rather heavy eye contact. Just as they had that first night. He glanced away, unable to maintain the gaze any longer, and finished the last of his rice.

He stood to take their plates away, but Magnus snapped again and they were gone, likely into the sink to worry about later.

“I’d think you would have learned to stop trying to clear the table manually by now.”

“At least now you know I’m not just with you for the free cleaning service.”

“Touché~” Magnus called as he retreated to the living room and turned on the TV.

Alec followed suit after a trip to the bedroom to change into some sweats for the night. When he emerged Magnus was propped up against the left corner of the sectional, legs laying to the side, flipping through Netflix. As he approached Magnus set the controller down and opened his arms.

“Come here, you.” He said, and made a ridiculous ‘come hither’ motion with his upturned finger.

Alec grinned and eased himself down beside him. He winced a bit at the odd angle his shoulder fell to, and Magnus threaded his arm around back to begin to rub at it gingerly. 

“Thanks. I guess it’s taking a little longer to heal than I thought it would.”

“The positioning of the cut is making it easy to pull at and reopen,” Magnus muttered as his fingers began to glow blue and he rubbed at the spot over his t-shirt. Slowly the tenderness began to fade, and Alec shivered at the sensation of magic running through the area. It was hard to describe, the warmth of an iratze coupled with a strange sensation, like pouring PopRocks into all the nooks and crannies of his nerve-endings. Not too unpleasant, and now that he’d been on the receiving end of it so many times, it was becoming less foreign to him, and more like a velvety caress.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” he sighed as the sensation receded, and Magnus’ arm draped lazily over his shoulder, pulling him sideways to lean across his chest.

“I think we’d both prefer it if you didn’t have to.” Magnus said as he turned on The Great British Bake Off. They were a few episodes in already, but Alec was still having trouble remembering everyone’s names.

Alec grunted in agreement as he settled in under Magnus’ long tan arm.

“I might fall asleep before we finish the episode. That okay?” 

“You’ve had a long day. I’ll catch you up in the morning.” Magnus said, the vibrations rumbling through his chest sending Alec further into a state of deep calm and comfort.

It was Pie Week though, so he’d try to tough it out.

.////////////////.

At 3am Magnus jolted up from his sleeping position, eyes stuttering open as he pulled himself from beneath the covers. 

He stalked over to the window and looked out over the street beneath, where it had begun to drizzle. Then he lifted his gaze up and over the East River towards Manhattan. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and softly padded back over to the bed, where Alec had begun to stir.

“Mmmm-hey. What’s up?” Alec slurred as he rubbed a hand over his own eyes and pulled the covers further up his chest.

“Nothing, but…”

“But what?”

Magnus slid his legs back under the covers and rested his back against the headboard.

“I don’t know if it’s a dream, but it’s the second time it’s happened.” He mused, still mostly to himself. 

“It’s three in the morning, you’re gonna have to be more specific.” Alec said, looking back from the alarm clock on his bedside table.

“I have seals around the City, mostly Brooklyn, a few weaker ones in Manhattan and around the other boroughs, just in case. They alert me of anyone’s magic rivaling anywhere above half my own ability entering the city limits. Akin to an alarm maybe,” Magnus supplied as he looked over at the same clock Alec had just pulled his eyes from.

“A few nights ago I felt one nearby go off for a split second. And now, again. But the second I opened my eyes it was silent.” He rubbed at his face again, feeling the beginnings of a five o’ clock shadow around his chin. “I know I occasionally have rather intense dreams, but these last two, it’s not like that, just an instance of…” In a rare moment of indecision he grasped for the words. “Maybe I’m just imagining it.”

Alec’s hand came up to rub gently up and down the Warlock’s back, and it was quiet between them for a second. Finally he spoke up.

“It could be nothing. But this wouldn’t be the first time you’ve been right about a hunch.” He said.

“Well, anyway it’s gone now. And, barring any imminent danger, I’ll worry about it in the morning.” Magnus concluded, yawning as he slid back underneath the down comforter. 

“It’s already morning.” Alec sighed as Magnus pulled him in close again across the pillows. For a King sized bed they really only made use of half the thing.

“Shhhh. Sleep now, smart-mouth later.” Magnus whispered with a lazy kiss to said offending mouth.

And within minutes they were gone to the world again, lulled by the sound of the gentle rainfall outside.

./////////.

“It won’t happen again, Sir! The rain came on so quickly, and in this form I couldn’t get back in time to cover the pentagram’s cloaking seal-“ Shiska rambled quickly against the newly restructured seal atop the ledge. Shielding it from the rain with a long black wing, She peppered the markings that had been smudged by droplets with a single bloody talon.

“That’s enough. I understand your limits in this form, but calling forth any more help for you at this point would draw too much attention to us. I trust you learned from your mistake?” The deep voice rang out again.

“Yes, yes it won’t happen again. I’m sorry, Sir.” She apologized profusely. 

“We’ll have to lay low in the coming days. Stay by your perch and observe him further. Contact me again in two days with any updates.”

“Yes, Sir.” She warbled as she shook the water out of her feathers.

“There’s a good girl, Pet.” The seal rumbled again as his voice dropped low and something akin to sweet.

“Thank you, Sir.” Shiska shivered as a gust of wind drew more water over her outstretched wing, but inside she was warm with pleasure at the use of the name. 

The seal sputtered once again to silence as she drew her beak across it. 

‘Soon,’ she thought.

Soon it would all begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto the next! This chapter is much longer, and I'm afraid I can't guarantee any sort of uniformity from here on out, though i'll try to aim for longer installments. I'm still getting used to writing in long formats. As for canon-divergence, I've given up on any sort of timeline, but place this with events intact up to the end of the Mortal War. After that, I'll have to take things as I go. Comments are loved and appreciated, and thank you in advance for your patience with me, and your attention to my story.
> 
> I've decided to put my notes at the end of chapters, but if anything relevant is needed for your understanding of a chapter, I'll include it at the top.
> 
> Goodnight, and sweet dreams!


End file.
